


- 逆事 - Sakagoto

by Reiyezerwyre



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiyezerwyre/pseuds/Reiyezerwyre
Summary: Death is not the end, as Lu Han is about to find out.





	- 逆事 - Sakagoto

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For something a little different the following fan-fiction is written in a script-like fashion, rather than traditional prose.

**SCENE 1**

**INT.  INNER-TOKYO - SECLUDED URBAN STREET - NIGHT**

A young man, LU HAN (24) - an energetic blonde, dressed in a paired of blue denim, skinny leg jeans, concert shirt and a black blazer jacket - is walking back to his hotel from the Shin-shibuya Station after a Tohoshinki (DBSK/TVXQ) concert. He is alone and, still riding the high of the concert, is listening to _"Wae (Keep your head down)"_ by Tohoshinki on his ipod. As he walks down the street he hums the tune, even striking some of the dance moves. He is lost in his own world, oblivious to the somewhat menacing looking man in his early thirties that follows a few paces behind him. As LU HAN passes the opening of a narrow alley the man grabs him by the shoulder and drags him back into the alley. The man throws LU HAN against a wall and draws a gun.

 

 **ARMED MAN** (in Japanese)

Give me your money!

 

 **LU HAN** (in Mandarin)

(startled and confused) Wha--What?

 

 **ARMED MAN** (in Japanese)

(gesturing at Luhan's pockets as he waves his gun)

Your money. Hand it over.

 

LU HAN recoils from the gesture. Frustrated the man makes a grab for LU HAN's back pocket. Frightened, LU HAN makes a grab at the weapon in his attacker's hand. The pair wrestle for the weapon briefly.

As the wrestle the weapon goes off with a _BANG_ and the attacker flees with LU HAN's wallet in hand, leaving LU HAN on the ground, slumped against the wall stunned. LU HAN takes a moment to orientate himself. He then goes to stand, but he freezes when he notices movement in the shadows in front of him.

Across the alley a shadow moves and a human-like creature - gaunt with leathery skin stretched so taut over its bones that the skin has split open in places, revealing glimpses of black, almost-brittle, rotting flesh - emerges. It's barely clothed and the few items of clothing it's wearing are tattered and far too large for it's frame.

The creature crawls on all fours out of the shadows and across the alley. LU HAN watches the creature in fear as it draws closer. The creature grabs him, wrapping long bony fingers around his ankle. LU HAN tries to shake the creature off, but it doesn't let go. He screams as the creature crawls up his body, black saliva dribbling from its gaping mouth onto LU HAN's clothes. As it draws level with LU HAN's face the creature stops suddenly. It releases a piercing scream. LU HAN looks down and sees a blade protruding from the creature's chest. Black blood drops sluggishly from the blade, like oil slick, onto LU HAN's shirt for a moment before the blade is pulled from the creature with a violent jerk.

The creature slumps - dead - on LU HAN. LU HAN scrambles, trying to shove the body off, but it won't budge. Too heavy to move, despite its size.

 

**YOUNG MAN**

(to Lu Han as he lifts the body from Lu Han)

Woh, steady there sweetie. Let me get that.

 

LU HAN looks up as, TAO (approximately 19-21) - a lithe young man with dark hair and sharp, cat-like narrow eyes, dressed in dark, torn, skinny denim jeans, off-grey tank and faded leather jacket - rolls the body of the creature off him.

 

**TAO**

(to the dead creature at his feet as he kicks it over with his boot)

Well, aren't you a looker.

 

TAO crouches down by the body of the creature and lays his palm on its chest. The corpse suddenly bursts into purple flames under Tao's hand.

 

**LU HAN**

(dazed and confused)

Wha-- What was...What are you?

**TAO**

Name's Tao sweetie. (extends a hand to Lu Han) I won't bite... unless of course you want me to. (smiles mischievously)

 

Behind TAO a figure steps forward, dressed in the dark robes of a [Komuso](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-FIj76XaZzIY/TwOuN5GK1gI/AAAAAAAAAXI/iLy22iXBvV8/s1600/komusou.jpg) - a silent, wandering beggar monk. The figure's face is masked beneath a woven wicker hat that covers its whole head, save for a small slot where the figure's eyes would be. TAO glances over his shoulder at the figure as it approaches.

 

**TAO**

(to the figure behind him with a small gesture)

Easy babe.

 

The figure raises the sword in its hand - an intimidating _Tachi_ sword that shows sign of age. The polish of the blade dull under the stain of the creature's black blood. The figure flicks the blade clean with a single, sharp gesture and sheaths it at its side. LU HAN eyes them wearily. TAO notices the look on LU HAN's facea nd attempts to put him at ease.

 

**TAO**

(to Lu Han)

Don't mind him. He's just the jealous type. Not that he'll admit it.

(gesturing to his extended hand)

So...want a hand?

 

LU HAN hesitates for a moment, but accepts the offered hand. TAO helps him to his feet easily and brushes the dust from him as the figure watches them.

 

**TAO**

(to Lu Han)

Now, sweetie, don't turn around just yet, okay?

 

**LU HAN**

Why?

 

**TAO**

Let's just say, you'd rather not see yourself that way.

 

**LU HAN**

Wha-

 

Forgetting TAO's instruction, LU HAN turns unconsciously and gasps. His body is slumped against the wall, shirt covered in blood with a hole in it on the left side of his chest.

 

**TAO**

I told-

 

**LU HAN**

(disbelieving)

Is..Is that my...am I...

 

**TAO**

(nonchalantly)

Dead. Yep.

 

**LU HAN**

But--

 

**TAO**

How can you be dead? Well, sweetie, sorry to say,

but a bullet to the heart is pretty much a kill shot.

 

**LU HAN**

So you're--

 

**TAO**

Dead? A reaper? A shinigami? Nope, none of the above.

(gestures to the figure behind him) He is though. A shinigami,

I mean. Not much of a talker though. Vow of silence or some

shit like that. Boring as a hell, let me tell ya'.

 

The figure watching them shifts, resting its hand on the sword at its side impatiently as LU HAN eyes him nervously. TAO sees LU HAN's nervousness and laughs, resting a hand on LU HAN's shoulder.

 

**TAO**

(to Lu Han)

(gesturing to the figure) All bark and no bite this one.

 

The figure shifts indignantly, grip tightening on the hilt of its sword as though offended by TAO's comment.

 

**TAO**

(to Lu Han)

Alrighty, so now we've gotten that out of the way.

Let's get you out of here.

 

TAO attempts to lead LU HAN away from his body, but the young man resists.

 

**LU HAN**

But, what about my body?

(gestures to his body)

 

**TAO**

(somewhat frustrated, gestures to his companion)

What part of, 'he's a shinigami', don't you understand?

We're here to shepherd you to the next life. Not deal

with your body. That's for someone else to find.

 

**LU HAN**

We can't just leave me here.

 

**TAO**

(bluntly, patience clearly being tested)

We can and will. Now come on.

 

TAO grabs LU HAN by the shoulder and attempts to guide him out of the alley, following the lead of the figure - who walks ahead of them. LU HAN shakes off TAO's hand, not satisfied with the way things are going.

 

**LU HAN**

No. I won't let you just leave my body here to rot.

 

**TAO**

(to himself, with an exasperated sigh)

Why can't anyone just co-operate?

(to Lu Han)

Look we don't have time to just stand here and

argue. Not unless you want another scavenger

or worse poking round. Me, I'd rather not have to

roast another Jiki.

 

**LU HAN**

Jiki?

 

**TAO**

_Jikininshiki_ , corpse eaters. They feast on the flesh

of the dead and right now your body's an

all-you-can-eat buffet.

 

**LU HAN**

Well, then, we can't leave it here for them to eat then.

 

**TAO**

Yes, we can. If we get you to a temple or a shrine before one decides

to chow down on your meat then you'll be fine.

 

**LU HAN**

And if not?

 

**TAO**

Then you won't find rest. So let's get moving.

 

**LU HAN**

No, what if we're not fast enough. One of those

Jiki-whatevers could-

 

TAO's right hand catches alight, purple flames licking up his arm. The light of the flames flicker in TAO's cat-like eyes as he looks LU HAN down.

 

**TAO**

Look, I'm gettin' jack of askin' nice. You don't come with

us now, I'll roast your corpse myself.

(steps forward towards Lu Han, who backs up) 

I couldn't care less whether you find peace or not, but my

partner here does and I'm not too keen about puttin' up

with his grumpy, angst-ridden ass, if you don't move on.

But I might just have to if you don't cooperate. So what's

it gonna be?

 

LU HAN looks back down at his body. The gravity of what is happening slowly beginning to sink in. He can hear the small tinny echo of music leaking from an earphone that had fallen from his body's ear. Eventually he nods his ascent to TAO.

 

**TAO**

Alright, then let's get you out of here.

  

**EXT.  INNER-TOKYO - SECLUDED URBAN STREET - NIGHT**

 

 

**SCENE 2**

**INT.  INNER TOKYO - A BLOCK DOWN THE STREET/OUTSIDE THE GROUNDS OF A SMALL SHINTO SHRINE - NIGHT**

LU HAN quietly follows a few paces behind the stranger, TAO and his silent partner, who leads the way. LU HAN hasn't said anything since TAO threatened him. He is obviously shaken and is struggling to come to terms with what is happening.

As they walk TAO keeps looking back over his shoulder to check that LU HAN is still following them. He seems on alert, as though he is expecting something. When LU HAN falls yet another step behind TAO slows down and throws an arm over LU HAN's shoulder, urging him to walk faster.

 

**TAO**

(Slightly aggravated and impatient)

Come on, hurry up. Or do you want to be stuck between worlds for the rest of eternity?

 

**LU HAN**

No. 

 

**TAO**

Well then pick up your feet or I'll throw you over my shoulder.

 

Reluctantly LU HAN picks up the pace, letting TAO guide him down a side street. Up ahead TAO's partner has come to a stop at the gate to the sacred grounds of a small Shinto shrine.

 

**TAO**

(gesturing to the gate)

Ok. Here we are. In you go.

 

TAO gives LU HAN a push in the direction of the gate. LU HAN stumbles forward a few steps and then stops.

 

**TAO**

What are you waiting for? Cross the threshold.

 

LU HAN doesn't respond or move he just stands in front of the gate with his back to TAO.

 

**TAO**

(frustrated)

Seriously? We've already been through this.

Get your behind through that gate and find peace.

 

There is still no response from LU HAN. Frustrated TAO walks up to LU HAN, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around.

 

**TAO**

(sighs, losing his patience)

You're scared I get it, but trust me not crossing over is

worse than anything you're afraid of right now. I - 

Hey! 

 

TAO pauses at the glazed look in LU HAN's eyes and the deepening furrow in his brow. For a moment everything is still and then LU HAN's hand clutches at his chest as he doubles over. TAO catches LU HAN as he falls to his knees.

 

**TAO**

Shit! (calling out to his partner) Yi Fan!

 

TAO turns back to his partner, YI FAN, who understanding what is happening dissipates in an instant, while TAO begins to frantically look LU HAN over as though searching for something. In his search he tilts LU HAN's head forward and sweeps up the the hair on the nape of his neck. 

Just below the hair line on the nape of LU HAN's neck is a black, bruise-like mark on Lu Han's skin.

 

**TAO**

Fuck! (punches the ground) Fuck!

 

In TAO's arms LU HAN begins to fit, body convulsing.

 

**TAO**

Come on, Yi Fan.

 

A moment later LU HAN stops fitting and YI FAN reappears, sword drawn and covered in black blood. TAO looks up at him, hopeful for a moment. But it fades as he reads YI FAN's body language. 

 

**TAO**

Damn it!

 

TAO lets LU HAN go as the young man begins to recover from his sudden fit. TAO stands, furious and cursing. In his anger he throws a ball of purple flames at a nearby bush, burning it to ashes.

 

**LU HAN**

(breathless)

What was that?

 

**TAO**

The last thing we wanted to happen. Fuckin' jikis eating

your corpse before we could get you through the gate.

 

**LU HAN**

(confused)

You mean, that thing from before?

 

**TAO**

 

Not that one, exactly, but others like it.

 

**LU HAN**

So, that pain I just felt was them eating me?

 

**TAO**

Yes, to put it bluntly. But as a rule Jikis don't catch wind

of a corpse 'till and hour or so into livor mortis.

 

**LU HAN**

You mean rigor mortis.

 

**TAO**

No, livor mortis, when the blood begins to settle and

pool in the body. Jikis feed of the flesh of a corpse, so they

wait for the blood to draw away from the flesh and settle in

the bottom of a corpse. The older, the better.

 

LU HAN is visibly disturbed at the information, though he tries to hide it. As he processes the information TAO looks over to his partner. YI FAN stands by one of the red pillars of the shrine gate - sword clean, but still drawn - watching them. For a moment they seem to exchange words in a silent conversation, before TAO returns his attention to LU HAN, who is beginning to piece things together.

 

**LU HAN**

Tao, you said if those things ate my body-

 

**TAO**

(continuing Lu Hans' train of thought)

you wouldn't be able to cross over.

 

LU HAN looks TAO in the eye. The question he is struggling to ask written all over his face. TAO reaches out a places hand on LU HAN's shoulder and answers with a grim expression.

 

**TAO**

I'm sorry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 逆さ事 (sakasagoto) is the funerary practice of inverting the manners of daily life following the death of an individual, such as turning shoji (screen doors) upside down and dressing the deceased in a kimono right-over-left (rather than the typical left-over-right).


End file.
